Prom Night
by Los3Eds
Summary: Junior prom night has mixed Peach Creek up, in a way no one thought would ever happen.
1. Prom Night

Nazz pushed him onto her bed and jumped onto him.

"Nazz, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Nazz asked.

She planted her lips onto the boy in her bed. She broke the kiss only to take her top off. Then she continued.

He got an erection quickly and Nazz knew it.

Nazz giggled. "Let's go." she said. Reluctantly, he pulled his shirt off.

Nazz broke the kiss and looked at his abs.

_Not too muscular, but fine._ She thought.

Nazz dragged her fingers down his chest, to his stomache, to the button of his pants. She unfastened the button and slowly pulled down his pants.

He wore plain white boxers, the tight ones. Nazz could see the bulge waiting to spring out. Nazz turned around and asked him to unfasten her bra.

He unhooked the strap and Nazz pulled it off.

She turned around, letting him stare at the almost perfect boobs sitting in front of him.

Nazz quickly pulled off her pants and right after, her thong.

"Your turn now." she said. He quickly pulled the boxers off and a cock sprung out.

_"6 inches. Not bad." _Nazz thought.

Out of instinct, Nazz put her mouth over his dick and began to blow him.

"Come on, go faster." he said. She did as asked and the boy bucked his hips to make the orgasm come faster.

"It's coming, it's coming!" he said. He relaxed the hips just as the wave of pleasure began to hit him.

He moaned loudly as the orgasm reached maximum point. He came into Nazz's mouth, and she spit it all out onto the still-hard dick, using it as a lubricant. Nazz climbed onto the bed and laid back, head resting on the pillow.

She spread her legs, allowing him to look at her hairless pussy.

He crawled over and prepared for penetration.

"It's going to hurt. Are you ready?" The boy asked.

Nazz nodded. "Mmhmm." Nazz said.

The boy guided is cock to the hymen. He felt the soft barrier in front of it. He pushed and it broke.

Nazz hissed at the pain, but the feeling of him fucking her made that go away.

Nazz moaned softly at first. She moaned again, this time, louder.

The pleasure came fast, but he kept thrusting into her.

Thrust in, thrust out.

Thrust in, thrust out.

Nazz's orgasm ended with her juices spilling out onto the bed. The boy came into her.

They both collapsed onto the bed, next to each other.

"Nazz, that was wonderful." The boy said.

"I know. I love you, Double D." Nazz said.

"I love you, too, Nazz." Edd said, and they both fell asleep.

**Sorry if it was short, but next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise you.**


	2. The Prom

_**4 hours ago...**_

A black limousine pulled in front of Nazz's house. The chauffeur got out of it andopened the side door. Kevin got out of the limousine and walked up to Nazz's front door.

Kevin knocked, and Nazz opened the door, wearing a yellow dress that went down to her ankles.

"Are you ready?" Kevin asked.

Nazz nodded. "Let's go." she said.

Kevin and Nazz walked to the limousine. Kevin got in, followed by Nazz.

The chauffeur closed the door and got in the limousine. He began to drive to Peach Creek High.

Nazz looked at Kevin. "Kevin thank you for asking me to this prom. I'm so excited!" Nazz said.

Kevin closed the window that let the chauffeur see the back of the limousine through the mirror and turned the microphone off.

"Now we can talk in private." Kevin said. Nazzthought for a second.

"Cool!" she said.

"So..." Kevin said.

"So..." Nazz echoed.

The two looked at each other. Then, Kevin lunged for Nazz and began a full kiss with her.

Nazz accepted and the two shared a long, passionate kiss.

Kevin took his blue tuxedo pants off and pulled off the underwear. He had a 9-inch long cock, which Nazz gasped at.

"What are you doing?" Nazz exclaimed.

"Blow me." Kevin said. Nazz hesitated, then reluctantly put her mouth over his cock and began moving it up and down.

Kevin moaned. "Faster, bitch." he said. Nazz did so, and Kevin came into her mouth. She tried to take her mouth off the cock, but Kevin put his hand over her head, preventing escape.

"Swallow." he commanded, and Nazz swallowed. Se choked but managed to swallow the white liquid down.

Kevin shuddered as the pleasure faded. Kevin pulled his pants up and sat up.

"That was awesome, Nazz. We should do this more often." Kevin said. Before Nazz had a chance to oppose, the chauffeur opened the door.

"Thanks, dude. See ya later." Kevin said, getting out of the limousine. Nazz followed and the two entered Peach Creek High.

The cafeteria was full of people from around school, everyone was there. The Eds, who came without dates, the Kanker sisters, likewise. They were no longer enemies to the children of the cul-de-sac, and have stopped chasing the Eds.

Sarah, who came with Jimmy, and Rolf, who came with his pig, Wilbur. Plank was with Jonny, who was dancing to the music, in a weird, cartoonish way.

"Yo, Rolf! Why'd you come with that pig again?" Kevin asked, abandoning Nazz to chat with Rolf

Nazz sighed, and went to the bathroom.

After she was done, she went into the gym to be alone, away from everybody. She sat down on the bleachers and thought of the blowjob she gave Kevin.

"He never thought to pleasure me." Nazz said. She laid back on ther bleachers and lifted the dress up. Nazz pulled reached into her thong and began to fondel herself.

Nazz moaned with increasing pleasure as she stimulated her clitorus. When she reached the intense orgasm, she screamed with pleasure. The screa echoed through the gym, but the music in the cafeteria was too loud for anyone in there to hear it.

Nazz went for a 2nd round.

Meanwhile, in the gym, Kevin was talking with Eddy about the ride to the prom. The differences between the Eds and the kids had settled years ago.

"So, man, she blew me in the limo. What are the chances of that happening to anyone else in this room?" Kevin exclaimed to Eddy, who understood what Kevin was talking about more than the other kids.

"Why you asking me? I flunked math this year. But man, you are the luckiest dude in the world! How was it?" Eddy asked.

"Dude, it was Nazz." Kevin said.

"Holy shit!" Eddy laughed.

Nazz walked back into the cafeteria.

She saw Edd trying to dance, but failed miserably.

"Hey, Double D!" Nazz shouted to him, and she ran over to him.

"Yes?" Edd asked, beginning to sweat.

"Let me show you how to dance. It's really easy. Watch me, and do what I do." Nazz said. She did a few dance moves native to the song. "Now you try."

Edd copied those moves with many flaws.

"All right, you've got it. But try to spread your legs farther and move your head faster." Nazz said. She left him and walked over to Kevin and Eddy.

"Hey guys! Nice party, right?" Nazz asked.

"Well, it doesn't blow!" Eddy said, and began to snicker.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"Can_ I_ be your bitch after the prom?" Eddy said, and Kevin and Eddy laughed.

"Kevin, you're such a jerk!" Nazz said, crying. She ran out of the cafeteria.

Edd saw her leave the cafeteria crying. He followed her.

Nazz leaned against the railing, crying in embarrassment.

"Nazz, what's wrong?" Edd asked.

"Nothing, Double D. Can you walk me hme? I don't have a car." Nazz said.

"Anything for you, Nazz." Edd said. He took her arm and walked down the stairs with her.

The 30-minute walk was full of silence between Nazz and Edd, except some of the sobs from Nazz.

When the two reached her doorway, Edd opened the door for her. "Have a good night, Nazz." Edd said.

"Double D, wait," Nazz said. "I want you to come inside with me." Nazz said.

Edd followed her upstairs to her room. The two sat on her bed, with the light on.

"What's wrong, Nazz?" Edd asked.

"Oh, Double D, it's so horrible." Nazz cried. "Kevin picked me up for the prom and we drove to the prom in his limousine. I gave him a blow job and we got out of the car. I walked up to him and Eddy and found out that he told Eddy about the blow job. Kevin told Eddy without my permission, and I just realized what Kevin is." Nazz said.

Edd's eyes were opened wide, at the thought that she and Kevin went that far. But he shook it off.

"What is Kevin?" Edd asked.

"He's such a dick! He's a douchebag, the worst boyfriend I wanted before the prom. Now, I just realized that he didn't even try to pleasure me in the limousine. All he thought about was himself. He's such a narcissist!" Nazz said.

"Nazz, I am so sorry. I did not know you had to go through with this on... YOUR prom night." Edd said. He got up to leave.

"Double D, wait!" Nazz said.

"Is there anything else?" Edd asked.

"I want you to stay for the night." Nazz said. Edd turned around. He walked back to the bed and sat down. Nazz got up and turned the light off.

"Nazz, what do you want?!" Edd exclaimed.

"You. I know you want me too. Double D, I love you so much. I've had a crush on you since I could remember! But now I want to prove it. Double D, make me happy." Nazz said.

**_Now..._**

Nazz looked at Edd after the best night of her life. "Double D, thank you." Nazz said.

"You're welcome." Edd said. And the two fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
